08 Marca 2003
thumb|left|70px 06:30 Rok w ogrodzie 07:00 Agrolinia 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Plemię; odc.33; serial prod.angielskiej 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 Wirtul@ndia; program dla młodych widzów 09:35 Walt Disney przedstawia; Timon i Pumba; serial anim.prod.USA 10:00 Walt Disney przedstawia; Londyński łącznik; odc.2; serial prod.USA 10:50 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; stereo 11:15 To niesamowite!; odc.49; serial prod.USA 11:40 Moda jak pogoda; Suknie ślubne 12:05 Lasy i Ludzie 12:30 Miliard w rozumie; teleturniej 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Zwierzęta świata; Tygrysy z bagien; odc.2/2; film dok.prod.USA stereo 13:45 Pieśń o złamanym sercu; (One Heart Broken into Song); 1999 film fab. prod. kandyjskiej; reż: Clement Virgo; wyk: Linette Robinson, Rainbow Francks 15:15 Sekrety zdrowia; Dlaczego bolą stawy? 15:35 Plebania; odc.279; serial TVP stereo 16:05 Teleexpress 16:25 Studio sport; Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich -Oslo 18:20 Lokatorzy; serial TVPstereo 18:45 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:10 Wieczorynka; Przygody ośliczki Tosi 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:57 Pogoda 20:05 Juliusz Cezar; cz.1/2; Julius Caesar; 2002 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Uli Edel; wyk: Jeremy Sisto,Richard Harris,Christopher Walken 21:45 Przeboje Jedynki 23:00 Thunder Point; Thunder Point; 1996 film fab. prod. USA - kanad. /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: George Mihalka; wyk: Kyle Maclachlan. Pascale Bussieres, Chris Wiggins 00:40 Kobieta odrzucona; Woman Scorned; 1993 film fab.prod.USA/tylko dla dorosłych./; reż: Andrew Stevens; wyk: Andrew Stevens,Shannon Tweed 02:20 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach; odc.4 Stare dzieje; serial prod.USA zgodą rodzicówstereo 03:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|70px 06:55 Studio urody 07:05 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:35 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 Film dla niesłyszących; M jak miłość; odc.124; serial TVP 08:50 Niewiarygodna podróż w głąb ludzkiego ciała-od narodzin do śmierci; odc.2/8 Powszedni cud; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 09:40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Język polski w Europie.Dziedzictwo włoskie 10:00 Kręcioła; stereo 10:20 Wędrówki przyrodnicze; Życie wysokich sfer.Gibbony; 2000 serial dok.prod. angielskiej 10:50 Animals 11:15 Kino bez rodziców; Jetsonowie; Popołudnie pod psem; serial anim. prod. USA 11:40 Czarodziejskie buty Jimmy'ego; (There is only one Jimmy Grimble); 2000 film obyczajowy prod. angielsko-francuskiej (102'); reż: John Hay; wyk: Robert Carlyle, Gina McKee, Ray Winstone, Lewis McKenzie i inni 13:30 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; stereo 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.494 Słup; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wielka gra; teleturniej 16:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 16:55 10 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Cyrkowy w Massy 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:53 Pogoda 19:00 Świat obok nas; Saddam Hussein-Ostrzeżenie historii; film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 19:40 Powtórka z życia; Dzień kobiet 20:00 Kraj się śmieje; Wady.../1/ 21:00 Herbatka u Tadka 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:35 Dobry wieczór,dobre kino; Prawdziwy romans; True Romance; 1993 film fab. prod. USA dla dorosłych; reż: Tony Scott; wyk: Christian Slater, Patricia Arquette, Dennis Hopper 00:35 Strefa mroku; Kino,Kraina martwych; Twilight Zone; 1999 serial prod.USA/ dla dorosłych/; reż: Rod Serling; wyk: Patrick Bergin,Jenna Stern 02:00 Muzyka na dobranoc; Stachursky - typ niepokorny-koncert w Mrągowie 02:55 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|70px 06:00 Muzykograme 07:00 Twój lekarz - magazyn 07:15 Wystarczy chcieć 07:30 Ręce. które leczą 08:00 Atomowki - serial 08:15 Laboratorium Dextera (14) - serial dla dzieci USA 08:25 Mumia Niania (19) 08:55 Hugo 09:30 Power Rangers 6 (288) - serial dla młodzieży 09:55 Hitmania 10:50 Mały Indianin - dramat USA 1997 12:55 Nieme kino - komedia USA 1976 14:30 Promenada sukcesu 15:15 4 x 4 - magazyn 15:45 Informacje 15:55 Prognoza pogody 16:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (65) 16:30 Duża przerwa (15) - serial kom. Poiska 17:00 Roswell: w kręgu tajemnic 2 (43) - serial 17:50 Szkoła przetrwania (6) - serial obycz. USA 2000 18:45 Informacje, sport 19:10 Prognoza pogody 19:15 Stan wyjątkowy 2 (36) - serial sensac. USA 1999 20:10 Świat według Kiepskich (136) - serial kom. 20:40 Miodowe lata 21:30 Studio lotto 21:35 Wiesio Szoł (2) 21:55 Zastępcza matka - dramat krym. USA 1996 23:45 Zbyt piękne, żeby... - film erotyczny USA 1997 01:25 Nieme kino - komedia USA 1976 03:00 Muzyka na bis 05:40 Telesklep - reklama 07:50 Magiczny kamień (4) - serial anim. 08:15 Animaniacy (34) - serial anim. USA 08:30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny. 09:00 Zdrowie - program medyczny 09:30 Tele gra - teleturniej 10:30 VIVA Polska! - program muzyczny 12:30 Jestem, jaki Jestem - program rozrywkowy 13:15 Legendy kung-fu 4 (39) - serial sensac. USA 14:10 Na Wspólnej (27-31) - serial obycz. Polska 2003 16:20 Maraton uśmiechu 16:50 Usterka - serial dok. 17:20 Jak łyse konie - program rozrywkowy 18:30 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - program publicystyczny 20:00 Kasia i Tomek (34) - serial kom. Polska 2002 20:30 We dwoje - teleturniej 21:45 Jestem, jaki jestem - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Poszukiwany - film sensacyjny USA 1997 00:30 Nirwana - film fantastyczny Włochy 1996 02:40 Nic straconego thumb|left|70px 6.30 Czerwony pies Clifford − film USA 7.00 Angela Anakonda − film kanad. 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności + Pogoda 8.00 Z życia kościoła − program chrześcijański 8.25 Pogoda dla działkowiczów 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Palce lizać − poradnik kulinarny 9.00 Świat − magazyn międzynarodowy 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.45 Przeprowadzki − film pol. 10.45 Polska Agencja Satyryczna 11.15 To jest temat 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Rogowski in memoriam 12.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 12.45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13.10 Telenowyny 13.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 13.50 Polska Liga Koszykówki 15.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15.45 Magazyn kulturalny 16.15 Aktualności + Pogoda 16.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16.45 Młodzież kontra 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Świat − magazyn międzynarodowy 18.00 Aktualności + Pogoda 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Kurier 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.50 Czterej pancerni i pies − film pol. 19.45 Mecz gwiazd Polskiej Ligi Koszykówki kobiet 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.55 Przegląd gospodarczy 21.20 ZUS radzi 21.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności + Pogoda 22.00 Sobotni magazyn sportowy 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.00 Dopiąć celu 1.05 Drużyna gwiazd (110 min.) TV 4 6:00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina: serial 6:30 Ali- cja w krainie czarów 7:00 V Max 7:30 Gniew natury, odc. 3: serial 8:30 Smok Castillo 9:00 Alicja w krainie czarów 9:30 Przygody Rin Tin Tina: serial 10:00 Biały Kieł, odc. 10: serial 10:30 Zakręcony, odc. 10: serial 11:00 Dorośnij, odc. 6: serial 11:30 Jak pan może, panie doktorze?: serial 12:00 Niesa- mowite podróże, odc. 1: serial 13:00 Tilt TV 13:30 B Max 14:00 Mecz siatkówki 16:00 MacGyver, odc. 18: serial 16:50 Z życia wzięte: serial 17:45 Dziennik 18:00 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 18:05 Operacja ``Hamburger": film 20:00 Gorączka sobotniej nocy: film 22:15 Na wysokich obrotach, odc. 14: serial 23:05 Opowieści z krypty, odc. 3: serial 23:35 Drogówka 0:05 Dzieci kukurydzy 2: film 2:05 Sekrety natury, odc. 2: se- rial 2:55 Mecz siatkówki 4:55 Muzyczny VIP 5:20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|70px 6.20 Telesklep 7.50 Sylwan 8.15 Delfy 8.40 Magiczni wojownicy 9.05 W blasku księżyca − film kanad. 10.30 Łamisłówka − interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 11.35 High Sierra − film USA 13.30 Czy boisz się ciemności − serial kanad. 14.30 Zoe i przyjaciele − serial USA 15.00 Drew Carey Show − serial USA 15.30 Zatoka Marlina − serial USA 16.25 Łamisłówka − interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 17.15 Czas chwały − film USA 19.05 Kochane kłopoty − serial USA 20.00 Kogel−mogel − komedia pol. 22.05 Airboss − film USA 23.50 Jestem jaki jestem − extra, program rozrywkowy 0.35 Zwierzęcy instynkt − film USA (100 min.) 06:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.119 Kłusownik (50'); serial prod. TVP stereo 06:50 Strażnicy pól; reportaż Krzysztofa Kubiaka 07:05 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:40 Wieści polonijne; powt. 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Zaproszenie; Agatowe lato; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 Wirtul@ndia; program dla młodych widzów 09:30 Szarcio i Teodorsz; odc.15 Wstyd pod namiotem; serial anim. prod. francuskiej 10:00 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka; powt. 10:20 Pamiętaj o mnie...; koncert życzeń 10:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Tatrzański smak 11:10 Książki z górnej półki 11:20 Klan; odc.664 (23); telenowela TVP; powt. 11:40 Klan; odc.665 (23'); telenowela TVP; powt. 12:05 Klan; odc.666 (23); telenowela TVP; powt. 12:30 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Dom; odc.16/20 Przed miłością nie uciekniesz (85'); serial TVP 14:40 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Irlandzkie pejzaże cz.2 14:55 Teatr Worona 15:10 Święta wojna; odc.43 - Lek na przeczyszczenie (25'); serial TVP 15:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; program interaktywny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Takie kino 17:25 Na dobre i na złe; odc.119 Kłusownik (50'); serial prod. TVP stereo; powt. 18:15 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później; odc.3/15Aukcja,czyli ojciec założyciel (57'); serial TVP 19:15 Dobranocka; Dinusie; odc.27/52 - Drakula; serial animowany prod. USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:05 Dom; odc.16/20 (85) Przed miłością nie uciekniesz; serial prod.TVP; powt. 21:35 Piłkarski poker; 1988 film fab.prod. polskiej (91'); reż: Janusz Zaorski; wyk: Janusz Gajos, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Mariusz Dmochowski, Jan Englert 23:15 Takie kino 23:35 Panorama 23:55 Sport-telegram 23:58 Pogoda 00:00 Takie kino 00:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc.119 Kłusownik (50'); serial prod. TVP stereo; powt. 01:00 Takie kino 01:15 Dinusie; odc.27/52 - Drakula; serial animowany prod. USA; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:49 Sport; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Kameleon; odc.3/4 (60'); serial TVP 03:00 Dom; odc.16/20Przed miłością nie uciekniesz (85'); serial prod.TVP; powt. 04:20 Takie kino 04:30 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później; odc.3/15Aukcja,czyli ojciec założyciel (57'); serial TVP; powt. 05:30 Gracze; 1995 dramat sensacyjny prod. polskiej (98'); reż: Ryszard Bugajski; wyk: Janusz Józefowicz, Renee Coleman, Małgorzata Pieczyńska 07:10 Święta wojna; odc.43 Lek na przeczyszczenie; serial TVP; powt. 07:35 Film animowany; Don Juan 07:45 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel and Adventure 09:00 Eco Challenge '96 - Magazyn , 55 min. 09:55 Eco Challenge '96 - Magazyn , 55 min. 10:50 Eco Challenge '96 - Magazyn , 55 min. 11:45 Eco Challenge '96 - Magazyn , 55 min. 12:40 Nieznana Afryka - Program podróżniczy , 30 min. 13:10 Eco Challenge '96 - Magazyn , 55 min. 14:05 Eco Challenge '96 - Magazyn , 55 min. 15:00 Eco Challenge '96 - Magazyn , 55 min. 15:55 Eco Challenge '96 - Magazyn , 55 min. 16:50 Eco Challenge '96 - Magazyn , 55 min. 17:45 Eco Challenge '96 - Magazyn , 55 min. 18:40 Nieznana Afryka - Program podróżniczy , 30 min. 19:10 Eco Challenge '96 - Magazyn , 55 min. 20:05 Eco Challenge '96 - Magazyn , 55 min. 21:00 Eco Challenge '96 - Magazyn , 55 min. 21:55 Eco Challenge '96 - Magazyn , 55 min. 22:50 Eco Challenge '96 - Magazyn , 55 min. 23:45 Eco Challenge '96 - Magazyn , 55 min. 00:40 Nieznana Afryka - Program podróżniczy , 30 min. 01:10 Eco Challenge '96 - Magazyn , 55 min. 02:05 Eco Challenge '96 - Magazyn , 55 min. Fashion TV 07:00 Tygodnie Mody: Paryż, Londyn, Nowy Jork, Mediolan _ trendy wiosna/lato 2003 - Magazyn , 60 min. 08:00 Modelki - Magazyn , 120 min. 10:00 Hity Tygodni Mody - Magazyn , 120 min. 12:00 Modelki - Magazyn , 60 min. 13:00 Tygodnie Mody: Paryż, Londyn, Nowy Jork, Mediolan _ trendy wiosna/lato 2003 - Magazyn , 60 min. 14:00 Najlepsze pokazy ubiegłych sezonów - Magazyn , 30 min. 14:30 Hity Tygodni Mody - Magazyn , 90 min. 16:00 Hity Tygodni Mody - Magazyn , 90 min. 17:30 Muzyka i moda - Magazyn , 30 min. 18:00 Modelki - Magazyn , 210 min. 21:30 Hity Tygodni Mody - Magazyn , 30 min. 22:00 Gorąca północ - Magazyn , 60 min. 23:00 Najlepsze pokazy ubiegłych sezonów - Magazyn , 180 min. 02:00 Modelki - Magazyn , 120 min. 04:00 Hity Tygodni Mody - Magazyn , 60 min. 05:00 Najlepsze pokazy ubiegłych sezonów - Magazyn , 120 min. VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - Magazyn muzyczny , 420 min. 13:00 VIVA Hits Polska - Program muzyczny , 60 min. 14:00 Chartsurfer - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 15:00 Chartsurfer - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 16:00 VIVAMAT - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 17:00 VIVAMAT - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 18:00 Planet VIVA - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 19:00 Nowe na VIVIE - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 20:00 Club Rotation _ DJ Kube 72 - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 21:00 Planet VIVA - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 22:00 Planet VIVA Club - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 23:00 Planet VIVA Club - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 00:00 NiteClub - Program muzyczny , 360 min. MTV Classic 09:00 Classic '80 - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 10:00 3 z 1 - Program muzyczny , 60 min. 11:00 Hołdys Guru Limited - Program muzyczny , 60 min. 12:00 Weekend z muzyką filmową - Program muzyczny , 240 min. 16:00 Classic '60 - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 17:00 Classic '80 - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 18:00 3 z 1 - Program muzyczny , 60 min. 19:00 Greatest Hits - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 20:00 Lista wszech czasów - Magazyn muzyczny , 120 min. 22:00 Classic Rock - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 23:00 Classic Ballads - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 00:00 Classic Hits - Magazyn muzyczny , 540 min. Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel and Adventure z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Classic z 2003 roku